Operation Matchmaker
by Alhendra
Summary: Fred and George get challenged to pair up the Weasley family, Harry and Hermoine and they have until February to do it. Who will they pair up? Warning: Contains slash! And contains my fave pairings :)
1. The Letter

Operation Matchmaker  
  
A/n: Again.a new fic.I know this is a silly fic, but I couldn't help writing it. Beware!! It's gonna have most of my fave pairings, and, yep, you guessed it, that means LOADS OF SLASH! Understand? So whatever you flame me for, don't do it cos of gay relationships.if you cant stand them, don't read this fic. Simple.  
  
Disclaimer: I can wish for a million years, but Harry Potter isn't mine. Nope. Sad isn't it?  
  
**  
  
The Letter  
  
**  
  
Fred caught the letter as the owl released it over his head. George leaned over to read it with him.  
  
Dear Fred and George,  
  
I agree it would be a good idea if I too came to spend a week of February over there in Hogwarts, especially since Bill is coming over as well. However, it would be a bit of a problem to get leave here from my work - and I'd rather not go to the hassle. However, I've come up with an idea which should satisfy both parties.  
  
I will come to spend the week there, on one condition - that all the Weasley brothers, and sister, and Harry are hooked up with someone. I've no need to mention Hermoine - I know who she will end up with.  
  
So, I think this should appeal to your devilish minds. What do you say? Deal? Remember, everyone needs to be paired up at least a week before I have to come over - I need to notify my bosses at least a week beforehand if I take some time off.  
  
I need a laugh - I wonder who Percy will end up with. And remember, dear twins, both of you need to be paired up as well. Another thing - they must not learn of it until they are safely hooked up - they might decide to pair up for that week only and that would be no fun. So you two better keep this between you.  
  
So shall I be seeing you in February?  
  
1 Love, Charlie  
  
Fred and George looked up into identical green eyes. They grinned at each other.  
  
"Deal?"  
  
"Deal!" George grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment. He scribbled on a piece of parchment for a minute, then showed it to his twin.  
  
Dear Charlie,  
  
Deal. Better start packing your bags. We'll have the family paired up before they know what's going on. Anyway all they need is a little push - most of them are already one step away. We'll just have to give them that little push...*evil grin*.  
  
See ya in Feb!! We'll keep you informed!!  
  
2 Fred and George  
  
The twins glanced at where Percy was sitting, admonishing a first year to behave, then over to where Ron, Hermoine, Harry and Ginny sat, the inseparable trio squabbling as usual - or rather, Ron and Hermoine squabbling, Harry trying to calm both of them down - and Ginny chatting away with her friends.  
  
"Operation Matchmaker in motion!" Fred whispered. Had their objects of their attention been aware of their thoughts, they would have been severely worried. As it was, only the twins knew of their 'evil' thoughts. 


	2. One Down

One Down  
  
  
  
"The guy to pair up first is Ron - the obvious choice," George told his brother later in the common room.  
  
"Did I hear you two mention me?" Ron walked in at that precise moment from outside.  
  
"Why dear brother, you are too suspicious!" Fred and George said together, their eyes shining with innocence - in other words, the exact picture of guilt and trouble to Ron. He groaned.  
  
"What have I done to merit your attention?" he glared at them for a bit, before shaking his head and taking a seat next to Hermoine, who was doing her homework. He started reading over her shoulder.  
  
"So that's the answer," he exclaimed suddenly. "I thought it was Unicorn hair, not Phoenix Feather. I'll have to change my answer."  
  
"Buzz off Ron!" Hermoine swatted at the red head, pretending to be angry. "It's not fair to cheat."  
  
"Awwww come on, 'Moine, please," Ron looked at her with puppy eyes. "At least go over my homework then, so I see if I've done any major mistakes."  
  
Hermoine sighed. "Oh very well," she couldn't help smiling at him. "Now go away and leave me in peace." Ron went away, a victorious smile on his face.  
  
Fred and George nodded at each other mischeviously.  
  
"We got our work cut out for us," one of them whispered to the other. Ron caught their mischievous grins and felt uncomfortable. What were they up to *this* time?  
  
  
  
Christmas was approaching. And nearly everyone was staying at school this year. The weather outside was so bad that Dumbledore decided it wasn't safe to trust the kids to journey home.  
  
"Guess what guys!" Fred came tearing excitedly into the common room, George on his heels.  
  
"What?" all the Gryffindors looked up, surprised at the two's excited appearances.  
  
"We're having a Christmas ball this year, since everyone's staying over!" George told them as Fred was catching back his breath.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Oh no!!" The news was received with mixed feelings.  
  
"We're going to have to ask girls to come with us again?" Harry groaned. He'd done it once, and wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
"I'll be able to go with Justin!" one of the girls giggled. Excited whispers rose all over.  
  
"Aha but!" Fred held up his hands. "You don't need to go with a partner, it's up to you, but if you want to go with that special someone, make sure he or she is not snapped up by someone else beforehand!"  
  
Ron and Hermoine pointedly kept their gaze on the twins and did not look at each other.  
  
"How come you know so much about it anyway?" Ron asked them suspiciously.  
  
"Simple," the twins grinned. "We came up with the idea."  
  
"What?!?" all the people dreading it shouted immediately.  
  
"Yep," George looked pleased with himself. Ron felt an itch in his fingers to strangle his complacent brother.  
  
"God this is awful," Ron groaned later that evening. Harry looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"This ball thing! I'll have to ask Hermoine to come with me!" Ron placed his head in his hands. The bedroom was deserted except for them.  
  
"Well, Fred and George said we could go without partners," Harry suggested. Ron glared at him.  
  
"Hah! If I don't ask Hermoine first, someone else will. Have you noticed how a couple of guys have stared at her since she got her teeth fixed? She'll be snapped up before you can say Quidditch!" Harry grinned.  
  
"I hadn't noticed all those guys staring at her, but then, I'm not the one who's staring at her all the time," he laughed. "Just ask her already then." Ron looked green at this suggestion.  
  
"Er...Harry would you ask her for me?" he suggested hopefully.  
  
"No!! C'mon, you two should be together already. She'll say yes don't worry."  
  
"I hope so," Ron sighed.  
  
"Go on. Go ask her now. Better make sure you're the first." He pushed Ron downstairs, before the red head had time to stutter more than a couple of buts.  
  
  
  
Hermoine sat in the common room. It was nice and warm in there, and there was a friendly atmosphere in the air which helped her relax and concentrate on her work. There was no one else in the room, but she felt contented.  
  
Suddenly she heard someone come downstairs from the boys' bedrooms. Whoever it was nearly fell down the stairs as he clattered downstairs.  
  
"I should have known it was you," Hermoine grinned at Ron, before returning to her Arithmancy.  
  
"Hermoine it's almost Christmas!" Ron said exasperated. "Take a break!" Hermoine looked surprised.  
  
"But I have to finish my homework."  
  
Ron placed his hands on her books. "Just today, 'Moine, take it off. Come on, let's go do something fun for once." Hermoine looked astonished at him. Then her face split into a grin.  
  
"Ok, but just this once!" Ron smiled at her, and suddenly grabbing what courage he was supposed to have (he *was* a Gyrffindor after all) and blurted out.  
  
"Will you come to the Christmas Ball with me?" He felt his face heat up and was sure his face was redder than his hair. Hermoine just looked at him again, surprised.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd ask me this time!" she laughed delightedly. "Of course!"  
  
Ron was surprised at how his face could get any redder than it already was.  
  
  
  
"Ron asked Hermoine to the Christmas Ball?" Fred and George asked Harry simultaneously as they burst into the dormitory.  
  
"He was going to - I think he did. Why?" Harry looked up from his book. The twins slapped each other high fives.  
  
"Way to go bro!"  
  
"We are the greatest!"  
  
"One down, all the rest to go!"  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked them confused.  
  
"Top secret operation Harry!! We'll take care of you soon enough don't worry!" A suspicious look entered Harry's eyes.  
  
"Oh no, what are you two planning? And how did you know about Ron and Hermoine anyway?"  
  
"They are walking around the lake, holding hands. Thanks to us! See ya Harry bye!" And they rushed off, discussing, as Harry heard, but did not understand, who would be next. 


	3. The Christmas Ball

The Christmas Ball  
  
A/n: Ack! What a silly chapter this is! I cant believe I'm uploading it online...oh well go ahead and flame...  
  
  
  
"That leaves Percy, Harry, Ginny, and us two," George told his twin in whispers as they squatted near the fire, making sure no one overheard them.  
  
"I'd say we go for Percy next. I have no idea what we are going to do about Harry, and as for Ginny..."  
  
"We could always set them up together," George suggested.  
  
"Nah...I think Ginny is finally getting over him, and Harry isn't interested. He sees her as a younger sister, nothing more."  
  
"Yeah you're right. And by the way," he grinned wickedly, "there's still us two to pair up." Fred laughed.  
  
"We'll leave that to the end. Now about Percy..." At that moment Ron and Hermoine came in, holding hands. A couple of Gryffindors congratulated them on finally getting together.  
  
"About time too!" Lavender exclaimed. "We've seen it written in the stars ages ago!"  
  
"Yeah," Seamus snorted. "I'm sure you couldn't have noticed they were making eyes at each other if it weren't for the stars." Lavender glared at him, and sniffed, but did not reply.  
  
Ron and Hermoine smiled, and made their way over to the twins.  
  
"Hey guys!" Fred beckoned Ron and Hermoine to sit next to them. When they were crouched down with them, he explained about Charlie's bet with them.  
  
"You mean the whole idea came from setting us up?!?" Ron exploded.  
  
"Sshhhhhh!!" George said frantically, as several of the Gryffindors looked up at them. "Yes and it worked, and you can't say you're not happy about it. Now. Any ideas who we can attach Harry or Ginny to? Ron do you know?"  
  
"Harry?" Ron looked doubtful. "Dunno he doesn't speak about girls much..."  
  
"As for Ginny, I think perhaps..."  
  
  
  
The common room was empty except for the guys. All the girls were at Hogsmeade getting fitted for their new Christmas Ball dresses. And quite understandably, the guys' chatter had turned to girls.  
  
"So who are you going with?" They had ended up discussing who wanted to ask out who, and who was prettier than who, and all the rest.  
  
"Lavender has pretty eyes."  
  
"Yeah, but so does Parvati, and she's got a nicer ass as well."  
  
"Parvati! Give me Hannah from Hufflepuff any day."  
  
"You must be joking! I much prefer Angelina..now there's a girl with both style and."  
  
"Hey Harry, who do you like?" Fred suddenly piped up over the voices of the others, seeing a chance to figure out who Harry lusted after. Everyone turned to Harry curiously.  
  
"Yeah who do you like? You've never said," Dean said.  
  
"My Firebolt," Harry replied dreamily. Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Trust you to be more interested in Quidditch than in girls!"  
  
"You're turning out into another Oliver, Harry, be careful!" George said with a wink at the captain of his team.  
  
"Hey!" Oliver said. He smiled, lips twitching. They often teased him about this.  
  
"Ah but Oliver does think of something besides Quidditch!" George said knowingly.  
  
"What?" several asked curiously. They had never seen Oliver spare any girl more than a glance.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." George sniggered, but he made Oliver feel uncomfortable.surely he couldn't know..  
  
"Well Harry is not like me," he said hastily.  
  
"Yes Harry, tell us who do you think is the most beautiful?"  
  
"I am," Harry smirked. Groans greeted his reply, and a couple of cushions flew at his head.  
  
"Harry! Tell us!"  
  
"I told you," he said innocently.  
  
"Fine, then, for who would you vote if you had to vote for sexiest girl in Hogwarts?"  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry said immediately, and the room erupted in laughter.  
  
"Malfoy!" and "That's a good one!" and "I'd love to see Draco in a dress!" greeted Harry's announcement. Lee, who was rather gifted artistically immediately sketched a drawing of Malfoy in pigtails and a pink dress.  
  
The Gryffindors roared with laughter at the drawing.  
  
But Harry wasn't listening. He was thinking that Malfoy *would* look good in a dress...  
  
  
  
"Now guys, this is for you out there who are without a fixed partner." Lee said over the din. Everyone stopped to listen interestedly.  
  
"All of you are going to don black robes and black masks, and then go out there to dance! Remember, you cannot tell your dancing partners your identity. After you find someone who feels special, stay with him or her until the end where the masks will be removed. Ready? Go!!"  
  
Looking bemused, the single students went to grab a black robe, handed out by the Weasley twins and a black mask, which covered even their hand. Soon all the couples were sitting, watching the disguised students whirl around on the dance floor.  
  
Harry, garbed in the mask and robe, kept changing partners. He danced with both guys and girls, and decided he preferred the guys. All the girls clung to him too tightly, and the few that didn't were taller than him, so he still felt umcomfortable.  
  
Some of the guys weren't much better. The older and taller ones kept trying to lead, and he didn't know how to dance while being led instead of leading. One of them - he thought it was probably Oliver - nearly lifted him off his feet as he was taller and strong.  
  
Finally he ended up dancing with a slim guy shorter than him. He seemed content to let Harry lead, and Harry felt comfortable dancing with him. He wondered who his partner could be.  
  
At the end of the dance, neither Harry nor his companion left immediately. Instead, they both remained holding hands.  
  
"Another dance?" Harry asked his partner, the mask muffling his voice. His partner dipped his head in acceptance, and they remained close to each other, waiting for the next dance to start.  
  
Meanwhile, the twins and Lee, who were in charge of the music, realized that most of the disguised dancers were not changing partners and staying with one person instead.  
  
"I think it's time we moved on to something slower," Lee murmured to his friends. Fred and George nodded. They had kept an eye on Harry, by attaching a small brooch to his cloak, which they could easily spot, and realized he hadn't changed partner.  
  
Harry recognized the new song immediately. It was a slow one. His partner suddenly closed the last distance between them and placed his head on his chest, putting his hands around Harry's neck. Harry's hands immediately found the person's waist, and they started moving together to the music.  
  
Harry was surprised at how good it felt, having someone in his arms. His partner fitted so naturally in his arms. The dance flashed by, and when it ended, neither of them moved positions.  
  
Several songs later, Harry and his partner were still dancing - or really moving slowly with the music. Harry felt so comfortable that it was as if he had known the person all his life.  
  
"Now people," Lee's voice came softly over the music, so as not to interrupt the romantic mood. "Some of us there need a kiss or two...so don't keep them waiting. The masks won't hinder you."  
  
Harry looked down through his mask at the person resting on his chest. His partner suddenly lifted his head, and they stared at each other's masks.  
  
I can't even see his eyes, Harry thought. I can't kiss a guy...whoever it is would probably kill me for it...  
  
Even as the thought formed in his mind, his partner rose slightly on his toes and closed the rest of the distance between them, placing his lips onto Harry's. Harry barely had time to wonder about how the mask seemed to have disappeared, as he was drawn into the gentle kiss.  
  
He ran his tongue lightly over his partner's lips and to his surprise, his partner parted his teeth to allow Harry access to his mouth. Harry immediately took what was offered him, and for a minute they kissed breathlessly, tongues battling as Harry's partner had his arms tight around Harry's neck, and Harry himself was pressing his body as much as he could with his partner's.  
  
When they broke apart for air, Harry was surprised to see that the masks were still intact. He supposed they were made especially for that purpose, but before he could continue that line of thought, his partner pulled him down for another passionate kiss.  
  
Fred and George gaped as they saw cloaked Harry and his partner all over each other.  
  
"Whoa," George murmured.  
  
"Wonder who it is?" Fred whispered back. Harry was by then pressing his partner to the wall, and they seemed to be feeling each other up and down.  
  
"Love at first dance," George said again under his breath. They kept watching the couple.  
  
Harry's partner rested his head against Harry's chest. Harry still felt dizzy from his kisses. God.who would have thought that a guy could make him feel like this? He felt hot and breathless.  
  
"Perhaps."Lee's voice came over the soft music again, "Perhaps it's time to let your partner know who you are..."  
  
Harry looked down at his partner.  
  
"I want to know who you are," he whispered, "but I'm also afraid of spoiling this mystery."  
  
"I know," his partner whispered back. Before he could continue, Lee's voice again was heard.  
  
"Everyone take off his mask and come dance. Come on, I want to see all the couples on the dance floor now."  
  
Harry could see some of the dancers take off their masks. He saw Seamus and Lavender exclaim as they realized they'd been dancing together, and Parvati blush as she realized she had been dancing with an older boy.  
  
"Let's go outside," he whispered to his partner. Hand in hand they slipped outside, and with one accord, made their way to the lake. Entwining their fingers, they started kissing passionately, and only stopped when they both realized things were getting a bit excessive.  
  
"Show me who you are," Harry's partner whispered suddenly. "I'd rather know who you are than remain ignorant."  
  
Harry hesitated. "I'd rather not. I don't want you to be disappointed."  
  
"I won't be," his partner kissed him gently again. Harry nodded and removed his mask. His partner gasped.  
  
"It cant be...Harry Potter...the Boy Who Lived..." Harry claimed the person's mouth before he could interpose further along those lines. Whoever it was responded just as hungrily as before, if not more.  
  
"I'm just Harry," he whispered back. "Now tell me who you are." To his surprise, the person jerked back.  
  
"No!" He placed a hand protectively on his mask. "I'd rather you didn't know who I was."  
  
"Why not? You know who I am. It's only fair that I should know who you are." He claimed the boy's lips once more with his own.  
  
"I want to know who it is that makes my heart race," Harry told him firmly. "Please."  
  
"You're going to hate me."  
  
"I couldn't. Whoever you are. I'm crazy about you." The person sighed again.  
  
"Let me kiss you one last time." He pressed his lips to Harry's, and his tongue searched Harry's mouth desperately. Harry was feeling so aroused. He ran his hands over the boy's body, and both boys were gasping before his partner pushed him away.  
  
"No," he said, obviously unwilling to stop but having to do so. "You don't even know who I am."  
  
"Then show me," Harry said, kissing him again. His partner sighed and removed his mask. Harry gasped, flabbergasted.  
  
"You!"  
  
  
  
Fred and George looked around for Harry. Where could he be? It seemed he had disappeared completely.  
  
"Damn! Wonder were he is..." Fred searched the crowd frantically.  
  
"Probably fucking in the dorm," George whispered back.  
  
  
  
Harry stared into silver blue eyes.  
  
"Malfoy?" he asked wonderingly. Draco kissed him again.  
  
"Told you you'd hate me," he said bitterly before standing up to leave. Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled him down again, before drawing him into a long, passionate kiss.  
  
"Do you still think I hate you Malfoy?"  
  
"My name is Draco, you hare brained idiot...mffff..."  
  
  
  
Fred and George walked back into the Great Hall, on unsteady feet.  
  
"George, was I dreaming, or was Harry snogging Malfoy for all he was worth?"  
  
"I think we both must have drank to much," George replied faintly. The twins stared at each other. Fred shrugged.  
  
"Another one down!! Not many left now!" They grinned at each other.  
  
"Ron and Hermoine are gonna be shocked," George remarked. "I had no idea Operation Matchmaker would be this interesting."  
  
  
  
A/n: Yes I know it's a stupid chapter with no plot...but this is what I felt like writing :PP 


End file.
